


I Don't Want to Hurt You

by MaxValentine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl Penis Caitlin, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxValentine/pseuds/MaxValentine
Summary: This is the first time Caitlin and Iris are going to be alone since Caitlin got her powers. Caitlin is afraid she's going to hurt Iris. When they are making out Caitlin accidentally thinks she hurt Iris, but actually Iris enjoyed the cold sensation.





	I Don't Want to Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Another person asked me to write a story and here it is. I've only watched season 1 of The Flash so if anythings wrong sorry. All mistakes are mine and I didn't edit so might be some. Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash or it's characters. Enjoy ;)

Caitlin knocked on the wooden door to Iris's apartment. Leaving a spot of ice from when her skin met the door, she sighed. She still hasn't gotten full control of her new powers. The team was helping as much as they can. They want her to be out there like Barry and help.

The door opened, Iris standing behind it with a bright smile and a beautiful dark turquoise long sleeved dress on. Caitlin thought she looked hot in it. If her cheeks could get warm they would be blushing right now.

"Hi, come on in." Iris said with an inviting voice.

Caitlin smiled shyly and brushed by Iris, watching her shudder as her icy skin touched hers. Her smile instantly dropped. She really hated her powers. She hated being so cold, everybody always shivering when she touched them. A lot of them pulling away from her touch like they were burned or more accurately like they were iced.

Caitlin not noticing the lust shining in Iris's eyes after she brushed past her. Iris hasn't admitted that she quite enjoys the cold touch of Caitlin's skin. She never hid the arousal either though. Iris shut the door once Caitlin was fully inside. And Iris definitely wants Caitlin fully inside, and she's not talking about her apartment. 

Caitlin nervously wrung her hands together, looking around the loft apartment that she's been in lots of times. Though acting like she's never seen it. This is going to be the first time she's alone with Iris after she gained her powers. She won't admit it but she's scared. Scared that she's going to lose control and hurt Iris.

Iris, seeing how nervous Caitlin was, walked behind her and softly kissed the back of Caitlin's cold neck. Her eyes widen in surprise at the sudden soft touch at the back of her neck. Turning around she saw Iris's sparkling eyes and charming smile.

"You okay?" She asked, eyes soft and understanding.

Caitlin blinked. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." She smiled.

Iris nodded, her smile getting bigger and some how her eyes sparkling even more. Like a bunch of beautiful fireworks. She stared, probably longer then she should have. But she didn't care, Iris was just so beautiful she couldn't not stare.

Iris smirked, watching the icy blue eyes staring and checking her out. She cleared her throat. Caitlin blinked a few times coming back from all the things she was thinking, things that made her a little hard. She looked up at Iris seeing the smirk, knowing she was caught. She was blushing again, well if she could blush she would be but she can just tell that Iris can tell anyways with the way her smirk got bigger.

"You like what you see?" Iris said with a confident voice.

Caitlin shyly nodded. Iris started moving towards Caitlin, looking like she's stalking her prey just waiting to pounce. Caitlin frozen, literally, with a deer caught in headlights look. Once she was standing right in front of Caitlin she put a hand on the icy chest and pushed until Caitlin hit the wall behind her.

She leaned up, pressing soft warm lips against rough cold ones. She shivered, but never broke the kiss instead kissing her even more. Sliding their lips together, a wet noise coming from the sweet wet kiss. Pushing her tongue into the icy cave, loving the cold sensation. Becoming more aroused from the cold touch and kiss.

She can feel Caitlin becoming aroused too. Feeling the hard, long cock against her thigh. She loved Caitlin's cock, having the hard dick inside her, choking on the length in her mouth. Caitlin was very talented with it. And she couldn't wait to have it inside her again. 

Caitlin moaned as the warm tongue entered her mouth. Meeting the hot tongue with her icy one. Tangling and just feeling the other with their tongues, both loving the opposite temperature the other one has.

Once the make out session got heated (or cooled) Caitlin got more confident. Switching their positions where she was the one pushing Iris against the wall. Rubbing her crotch against Iris's thigh, loving the heat waves coming from Iris's core through the thin fabric of her dress warming her cold cock. 

Caitlin reached down and put her hands on Iris's thighs, intending to pick her up, but stopped at the hissing sound that came from Iris. She looked at Iris in confusion wondering what happened. Iris was looking down though, she followed her gaze.

She gasped, immediately pulling her hands away from Iris. There was an icy patch on Iris's thigh. That must have come from her hand. She backed away from Iris keeping her hands behind her back.

"I-I'm so sor-sorry. I'm so-sorry. I did-didn't mean-" Caitlin stuttered, scared.

Iris instantly moved to Caitlin wanting to comfort her. But every time she got close Caitlin took a step back away from her. "Caitlin, it's alright. I'm fine. And look the ice is gone. It didn't hurt me." She pointed to her thigh.

Iris was right, the ice was gone but it left a red mark in it's wake. Meaning it was so cold that the blood rushed there. Caitlin shook her head, tears starting to leak from her eyes. She definitely wasn't aroused anymore.

Iris walked toward her again. "Caitl-" 

Caitlin rushed away from her. "No, please! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Caitlin, you're not going to hurt me." Iris said softly.

Caitlin shook her head again. "But I just did!" 

Iris shook her head too. She got close enough to reach Caitlin and she did. Caitlin, scared, reacted and grabbed a hold of Iris's wrist but seeing Iris hiss again she immediately let go and stumbled backwards.

"I-I'm sorr-sorry." Caitlin rushed out of the apartment. 

She was out before Iris could even comprehend what happened. She needs to tell her that she was hissing in pleasure and not pain. That she enjoyed her cold touch.

 

\---

 

Caitlin was in her apartment sitting on the floor close to the wall. The wall behind her frozen. She had her knees to her chest and her head resting on them. She can never touch anyone ever again. She doesn't want to hurt anyone. She may never leave her apartment either.

There was a knock on the door. Her head yanked up and she looked towards the door with wide blue eyes. She shouldn't answer it. She shouldn't even get up. She was curious though. She'll just ask who it is from her spot, but then they'll know she's there.

"Caitlin! I know you're in there! Please open the door! We need to talk!" Iris's voice sounded through the door.

Caitlin nervously swallowed and shook her head. She's definitely not getting up now. She doesn't want to hurt Iris again. She stays in her spot on the floor. She stares at the door, wishing that she wasn't like this so that she could be with Iris and not be afraid of hurting her.

Iris sighed from outside the door. She wanted Caitlin to open the door. Seems like she's going to have to use her last resort. She dug into her purse grabbing a key. She put the key into the lock and turned it, unlocking the door. She opened the door.

Caitlin glanced up in surprise. Damn it, she forgot that she gave Iris a key. Iris looked over towards Caitlin and frowned. She just wanted to run over to her and hug. She doesn't want to scare her away though. 

She slowly walked over to Caitlin stopping when she was at least 5 feet away from her. She squatted down in front of her. Waiting for Caitlin to look at her. She needs Caitlin to know that she loves everything about her. It took her awhile to get her to believe that she didn't think Caitlin was a disgrace, that she loved her package.

"Hey." Iris whispered softly.

Caitlin glanced into Iris's eyes, seeing the understanding and warm chocolate eyes. "Hi." She whispered shyly.

"You don't have to be afraid about hurting me. I trust you. And I love you. All of you." 

"B-but I did hurt you." Her eyes watered.

Iris shook her head. "No, you didn't. I promise. I actually kinda enjoyed it." She looked down shyly.

Caitlin looked at her in surprise. "You did?"

Iris nodded biting her bottom lip. "Yeah, I love the feel of your cold skin. It um it makes me wet." She said huskily.

Caitlin gasped, starting to get aroused. She took a deep breath gathering her confidence. She leaned over to Iris and kissed her warm lips. Iris immediately kissed back. She cupped Caitlin's freezing cheeks. Straddling her hips, she pushed her tongue into the cold mouth. She shivered in pleasure.

Caitlin grabbed onto Iris and stood up. Iris wrapping her legs around Caitlin's waist. She walked to the bedroom and carefully let Iris unwrap herself from her, standing on her own two legs. Caitlin pulled Iris's dress up and over her head, letting it fall to the ground.

"God, you're beautiful." Caitlin said to Iris.

Iris smiled, blushing. She took off Caitlin's shirt and pants. Once they were both in their underwear she walked them backwards falling back onto the bed when the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. She scooted towards the head of the bed and pulled Caitlin on top of her.

They immediately started kissing. Caitlin sucked Iris's warm bottom lip into her cold mouth. Iris moaned at the cold feeling on her lip. She pulled Caitlin closer, having her freezing skin against her molten hot. She could feel Caitlin's hard cock on her thigh, so close to where she wants it.

Caitlin ground her hips against Iris. Becoming harder and feeling Iris's hot wetness. She moved her mouth to Iris's neck, freezing some of the skin and watching it melt. Iris squirmed, wanting more. Caitlin took off her bra and sucked a warm, hard nipple into her wet, cold mouth. Iris groaned.

"More, Caitlin." 

Caitlin smirked. She moved down Iris's stomach after a few more seconds spent on her nipples. Taking off Iris's panties, she breathed her cold breath onto her hot center. Iris cried out, moaning. She brought her freezing tongue to the hot folds, exploring the skin she's touched, licked, sucked a thousand times before.

"Holy shit! Oh god, Caitlin." She definitely loved Caitlin's cold temperature.

She moved to Iris's bundle of nerves, sucking it into her mouth. She circled and licked the warm clit, loving the noises she's getting out of Iris. Once she saw that Iris was close to the edge she leaned down and pushed her tongue into Iris. Licking the hot walls and rubbing her clit with her nose every time her tongue thrusted into Iris.

Iris came after a few more seconds of her ministrations. She licked up Iris's cum, moaning at the taste. When Iris came down from her climax she pulled Caitlin up to where she was on top of her and between her thighs. Iris felt how hard Caitlin was.

"Hmm, you're really hard right now. Do you want to take care of that?" Iris said lustfully.

Caitlin nodded hastily. Iris leaned up and kissed the cold lips. She took off Caitlin's bra and her compression underwear. Pulling her down to where their skin is flushed together. She shivered at the cold on her warm body. She broke the kiss and leaned up to whisper in Caitlin's ear.

"Go ahead."

Caitlin reached between them with her hand and grabbed her dick, lining the tip with Iris's entrance. She looked up at Iris, waiting for her permission. Iris nodded. She pushed in slowly. She stopped when her hips met Iris's, fully inside her. She made sure Iris was ready to move and she started thrusting when she was.

"Fuck. That feels really good." Iris groaned out.

Caitlin kept a steady pace, thrusting all the way in and out. She felt more confident in herself knowing that Iris loved her cold self, really loving her cold temperature from the way she's moaning. Caitlin created a icy patch on Iris's stomach, Iris gasped then moaned.

"Faster, please." Iris pleaded.

Caitlin did what Iris wanted and went faster. The sound of their skin slapping sounding around the room, and the wet sounds coming from Iris's wet pussy that's being hammered by Caitlin's cold dick. Iris cried out as she came for a second time the night. Caitlin kept thrusting wanting to bring a third orgasm out of Iris.

She brought her hand between them to Iris's clit. She rubbed the bundle of nerves while thrusting in and out of her. She grunted, getting closer to edge. She kissed and sucked on Iris's neck and her other hand coming up to massage Iris's breasts. She thrusted harder and even faster.

"I love you." Caitlin came inside Iris, her cold cum mixing with Iris's hot cum.

"I love you, too." Iris came at the same time as Caitlin. Pulling her down and kissing her while they both come down from their highs.

When they caught their breath Caitlin started to pull out but Iris grabbed her back pulling her back down. Caitlin looked up in question. 

Iris shrugged. "I don't want you out yet. I love you inside me."

"Okay." Caitlin settled on Iris.

"You know I'll always love you, right? I'll love every change and every part of you. I'll always be here for whatever happens. I'm not leaving. You're stuck with me now." Iris said.

Caitlin chuckled at the last sentence. "I do now. And I'll love you with everything that happens." 

Caitlin leaned up and kissed Iris's sweaty forehead. Closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. Iris laughed and shook Caitlin.

"What?" Caitlin whined.

"Who said we were finished." Iris flipped them over straddling Caitlin's waist. Caitlin smirked and leaned up to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! Please tell me how it was, this was my first time writing G!P.


End file.
